Paranormal Smackdowntivity: Rays of Friendly Advice
by Bloodonthedancefloorfan420
Summary: NATAS has manifested himself into the sun. Will Games find a way to stop him, or will the world be doomed?


**Previously on Paranormal Smackdowntivity:**

NATAS IS THE SUN

**PRESENT DAY:**

****Chapter one piece:

I thought i had averted the apocalypse by killing darth maul n kind of killing XX666NATAS666XX but not really i was wrong not about darth maul he is dead but there is a loose end that u should probably tie up so that u can give full attention to the fact that i had not actually averted armagedeon but onyl switched it up. now the kid of the family that dirty derek murdered has been mutitad into the NATAS so neow he has manifested himself into the sun so that he can shinedown (no not the band) beems of evil. i had no idea how to stop him but luckily my friend that happened to be a girl that i happened to appreciate as a women and not because she had MOTHER FUCKING GYNORMUS BREASTS LIKE HOLYT SHIT YOU COULD FASHION THOSE BITCHES INTO A TRAMPOLINE qwhispered into my ear an idea n im all leik "Shirley u cannot be serious" n shes liek "I am serious and dont call me shirley" but her name was shirley so i figured out that she was actually a spy so i gave her my wallet, passport and birth certificate as well as a list of every undercover agent in MI6 ha stupid brits lose again go merica miriteyaimrite however the nshe treid to steeler my car but the car was all i had left bcuz dirty derek was my only friend so i shot out the tire makin the car spin out go off a ramp n crash into the sun killing both surely and david hasselhoffs skin cancer.

Chapter two worlds:

one less problem to deal with but NATAS had worked hard to get me dead so he wouldnt go down without a better fight. he said that he would murder me but i knew that he really wanted to offer me advice about how to get girls and what stocks to invest in but i wouldnt fall for his cunning i would defeat him right nowe. I avoided his death rays that were actually friendly advice rays n ran to a nearby library. "BITCH I NEEEEEEEED IT" i say to the librarian n he's like "right over there you cunt have a nice day" I make sure i leave bubble money n then i get on the computer and i log onto it but its rebooting when all of a sudden two incredibly sexy men named WIAT WELLBOTH and LARRY RENTERS burst into the room n said "I am hired by definately not NATAS to kill Games Jemrano!" Who was this new enemy trying to eliminate me?

Chapter three days grace:

'BUT LARRY WHO SENT U" I cried out in angsty angsty pleasure but then it happened "I did!" who said that it was larry "laryy wat hvea i dun 2 uz?" i say but he doesnt want to talk no! He wants to fight! lukkily WIAT developed a crush on me n shot harry in the leg with a straw so harry blew up n killed the libvrain n wiat in process "NOOOOOOOOOOooooOooOOoOoOooooOooooooooo" I SAY ANGRY I Begin to cry hyper realistic rubber u see i actually thought the librarian was a chill ass nigga if you know what im sain YOU DONT NEED TO LIKE IT IF THE HOOD DO NT LIKE IT NIGGAS ALWAYS UP TA NO GOOD WERD TO MA DAD ALWAYS STARTING TRUBBLE IN DA HOOD uyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeeyeyye aight aight aight aight aight agiht aight aight aight aight aight ok jokes over

Chapter THIS IS four MY FAMILY:

I remember my duty, to protect this country from any evil that lie around any corner. I am the only thing that stands between this great nation and the paranormal armies of the evil known as XX666NATAS666XX. I will not sit by while my countrymen and women and children are being threatened, I must take action! This is for all that died, for dirty derek, for that one kid in Final Showdown, for that broke family, for the designers of HALF MINUTE VILLAIN, for Shirley, for Wiat and Larry, for the sun itself, but most of all, for my country! So i log onto wikipedia n change the speelllnig of sun to son causing a huge revelation in the audiance giving me just enough time to steal their corporeality and become one with the su-err-son as well. I burn up n die lol the end not my problem anymore fgts


End file.
